Meeting Chloe Sullivan
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: This is a story based off fo Clark's sotry from Obscura when he first meets Chloe. Chlark
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Chloe Sullivan

By

Brian McDonnell

**Chapter 1: The new girl**

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm blasting "Unstoppable" by The Calling. I checked the clock to see it was 6:30 in the morning. I slammed on the clock to shut it off and fell right back to sleep. I'm not exactly a morning person. I started feeling someone shaking me. The shaking was from my mom, she was yelling, "Clark Kent its 7:00 wake up!" I woke right up when she said the time. I looked at my clock to find it was seven o clock. I overslept again. I got dressed really fast and ran out the door at super speed not even saying bye to my mom or dad. Being late for school is like a daily ritual for me. I ran up to the bus only to find it driving off. I lived on a farm so the school would be miles away but luckily for me I have the ability to go faster than anyone. I don't know why I can go super fast or can lift heavy things so easily. My parents keep telling me I have special gifts. I believe it when I was little but now I'm 13 years old and something is telling me that there not telling me something. I shook my head and got back to reality as I ran fast and practical passed the bus. I could of beat the bus to school but I didn't want people to get suspicious. My parents tell me that people can't know about my gifts for some reason. Watch my Parents tell me I'm an alien form another planet or something yeah right. So anyway I slowed down and let the bus pass me. **

**A couple of minutes later I was at the school sitting by the front just doodling on my notebook. I looked up from my notebook when I saw my best friend Pete Ross walks up to me. He was so stunned to see me. "Clark how did you get here?"**

"**I took a shortcut."**

"**Right. So you ready for Ms. McDonnell's social studies test"? (Yeah my sister is a social studies teacher now back to the story)**

"**Yeah I think I am. She's pretty big on test."**

"**Yeah but at least she's young so she's knows how it is not like some old bag teacher."**

**I laughed, "Yeah that's true." Suddenly the bell rang. We ran to class. We weren't late like we usually were. Pete and I took our seats. The tests were being handed out already. Ms. McDonnell was always the kind of teacher that wanted to get to things the second the bell rang. I looked at the test. It didn't look that bad. It was on the American Revolution a subject I know pretty well. But before I can even write my name the pa boomed, "Excuse the annocement but will Clark Kent please report to the main office." My stomach dropped. I stood up from my desk and left the room hearing all the kids going "ooooooooooooooo"! I hate that! I was really nervous. Why would I have to go to the main office? I was never called down to the office. Maybe there finally going to kick me out for being late everyday. I walked in to the office and walked up to the secretary. She pointed to me to principal's office. Great. I walked in the principal's office and saw a blonde girl sitting in one of the chairs. I never seen her before but she looked pretty cute. **

**Principal Kwan said, "Please sit down Mr. Kent." I sat down. He didn't look and sound angry at all. He started chuckling, "Relax Clark I can see it in your face. You are not in trouble." I breathe a sigh of relief but at the same time looked like a idiot in front of the new girl. "I called you here Clark because we have a new student here. She just enrolled here from metropolis and I hope you can show her around and make her feel welcome. Smallville is a lot different from Metropolis."**

**I nodded my head and said, "I would be happy to do it sir."**

**"Good. You are excused from you're classes Clark so you can show her around." I shook his hand and then left the office with the girl following me. When we were in the hall she said, "Well I guess since you'll be showing me around I think we should know our names first. I'm Chloe Sullivan." She extended her hand and I shook it and said, "I'm Clark Kent."**

**"Well Clark can you answer me this can you tell me where to find the nearest copy of the planet so I can keep in touch with civilization."**

**I just stood there with a confused look on my face.**

**(Sry its short but I want to hear feedback first so I can know if I should continue or not and also I like how this chapters ends)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tour**

**I let go of Chloe's hand. I wanted to say something but I was so nervous. Why was I nervous? Then it hit me I never actually talked to a girl. A few occial Hi's to Lana Lang but never a conversation especially with someone as pretty as her. She broke the silence, "So should we get started with the tour." I snapped my head back to reality. I felt so stupid. "Uh. Yeah Right. I guess I can show you where all the classes are."**

"**Okay. So Clark, not that I'm exactly big into fashion, but what's with the flannel."**

"**Oh, well I grow up on a farm and my family doesn't exactly have a lot of money and flannel is the fashion choice for farmers."**

"**Right. So what do you guys do here for fun?"**

"**I wish I knew." She gave me a confused look. "Well I mean I'm kind of outsider I guess. I don't exactly have many friends expect for one. His name is Pete Ross. You'll probably meet him later." She probably thinks I'm such a loser.**

"**We'll maybe we can find out together. Like after school of something."**

"**Wow. Really. I mean yeah that's cool. So why did you move from metropolis."**

"**My mom left me and my dad. My dad works at Luthorcorp but we don't exactly have enough money to stay at metropolis so we decided to move here."**

"**We'll you'll probably like it here in Smallville."**

"**What are you a billboard?"**

"**Huh?" **

"**It's a joke Clark."**

"**Oh ok", I faked laughed. I feel like an idiot. We continued walking and I showed Chloe the pretty basic stuff where all the classes are and stuff. I actually found out she'll be in most of the same classes as me. Eventually it was lunch time and I showed Chloe where the cafeteria was we stood on line for lunch. Pete came up to us. "Hey Clark what's up? Who's this", he asked.**

**"Oh Chloe this was the guy I was telling you about. This is Pete", I responded.**

**"So this is the Pete Ross I've been hearing about."**

**"Yes it is. So Clark has told you about me. Of course he has everyone does", Pete said being his usual cocky self when he talked to girls.**

**"My are we cocky", she said. Pete's smiled faded knowing he just got shut down. After we got our lunch we sat at our usual table. It would usual just be me and Pete but now Chloe was with us. Pete could be popular if he tried but I feel guilty because I feel like him hanging out with me is holding him back from the cool kids. But he just keeps telling me that were best friends and if the cool kids can't accept him being friends with me then their not cool. Anyway usually at this time I would be eating and getting glances at Lana Lang but now with Chloe here I haven't even realized Lana was in the room. I asked, "Pete I'm going to show Chloe around after School want to come with?"**

**"I wish I could man but I'm grounded."**

**"Oh I forgot."**

**"What did you do", Chloe asked**

**"Bad Progress report."**

**"Oh what a rebel", she said sarcastically. A few minutes later the bell rang. I continued showing Chloe around until the school day ended. When we walked outside and left to go walk around town Chloe asked me a very unexpected question, "So Clark do you have a girlfriend"?**

**(Feedback makes me happy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Beanery**

**I just stood there looking blankly at Chloe. I finally said, "Um no. I don't have a girlfriend actually. Why do you ask?"**

**"No reason. Just wondering", she said with a big smile on her face. That's a smile I surely will never forget. "So where to now Clark"?**

**"Well a lot of kids like to go to the Beanery. It's a coffee shop and I don't know if you're a big fan of-**

**"I love coffee. I was freaking out when I couldn't find a star bucks around here. COME ON LET'S GO", she yelled as she grabbed my arm but was having a little trouble trying to drag me.**

**"Wow how much do weigh", she asked.**

**"Um 120 I guess. Now come on I'll show you the Beanery." As we started walking down to the Beanery I wanted to hold her hand for some reason. I kept doing a few attempts but I didn't know how she would react and I didn't want to risk freaking her out. I guess she noticed what she was doing and thinking because she grabbed my hand and attached it to hers. I smiled at her and she smiled at me back while we kept walking. We were silence for most of the way. I decided to break the ice. "So what do you want to be when you grow up Chloe"?**

**"Well I really love journalism. I love to find out the truth and uncover mysteries."**

**"So you want to be a detective"? She laughed out loud.**

**"No Clark. I guess you didn't get the Journalism part. I want to write for the newspaper. Preferably the Daily Planet."**

**"Oh. That's sounds pretty cool."**

**"Does you're school have a newspaper."**

**"Actually we don't. We wanted to have one but couldn't find anyone interested enough to do it. But hey I'm sure if you tell Kwan he'll defiantly let you do it."**

**"Thanks Clark." A few minutes we entered the Beanery. We both got lattes and sat a table.**

**"So Clark what do you want to do when you grow up"?**

**"I haven't really thought about it yet. Maybe a Farmer keep the family tradition."**

**"A farmer? Really? Well I know we haven't known each other for that long but I see you becoming something special."**

**I raised my eyebrow, "Something special. Like what?"**

**"I don't know exactly but it's something that I'm sure the whole world will appreciate." She held on to my hand again. We looked at each other and both smiled. Suddenly I heard a voice say, "Hey Clark." I looked up to see Lana Lang. Now usually I would be stone cold whenever I would see Lana. But now I'm perfectly fine. "Hi Lana. How's it going?"**

"**Good who's this", Lana asked looking at Chloe.**

"**Oh right. Lana this is the new girl Chloe Sullivan, Chloe this is Lana Lang", I said as both girls shook hands and said Hi to each other. **

"**Um I hope I wouldn't be too much of a bother but do you think I can join you guys?"**

"**Um it's cool with me. Chloe is all right with you?"**

"**Yeah it's fine", she said looking down at the ground.**

"**Chloe you okay", I asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine", she said and put on that bright smile again. Lana then took out her necklace from her pocket and put it around her neck. The necklace was a green stone. I don't know why thou but from some reason. I started feeling weak and sick. I felt like all my energy was being drained from me. I usually felt this way when I'm around Lana. That's why I usually don't go near her. The pain started to get worse as I lost my balance and fell to the floor.**

**Chloe yelled, "CLARK!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Real Loft Scene**

**I was still feeling weak. I knew that I had to get out of here. The pain got worse thou when Lana and Chloe came closer to me. Chloe asked, "Clark are you okay." It was getting hard to talk. I managed to respond, "I just need some air"**

"**Ok".**

**Both of the girls lifted me and took me outside. Chloe said, "Hey Lana I left my purse inside can you get it for me"?**

"**Yeah sure." When Lana went back inside I started feeling back to normal. Chloe asked, "Are you sure you're okay."**

**"Oh yeah. I'm perfectly fine. I think I just need to go home", I said. Lana came back out but she did not have her necklace on. She handed Chloe her purse. "Well I got to get back home. Clark are you sure you are going to be okay?"**

"**I'm fine Lana, I just needed some air."**

"**Okay well see ya later." She left. Chloe and I started to walk back home. The walk again was silence. It took us ten minutes to get to the farm. When we got there Chloe looked at it strangely because she never saw a farm before. She asked, "Clark are you ammish or something"**

**I responded, "You mean those people with the beards and black hats nope just a regular farmer."**

**I showed Chloe my loft or as my dad likes to call it my "fortress of solitude". I said, "Well besides my mom you are the first female here in the loft."**

"**Really."**

"**Yup."**

"**Not even Lana?"**

"**What's that suppose to mean?"**

"**I mean you two are friends and I saw your face light up when she walked up to table before."**

"**Lana and I are just friends Chloe. Besides I think there is someone else I'm thinking about right now". Did I just say that? Is Chloe starting to replace Lana? **

"**Who would that be?"**

"**Not sure. But it's someone." Can I be anymore obvious? Chloe gave me a weird kind of look. She looked at her watch and said, "Oh I got to get home for dinner. Thanks for showing me around today Clark."**

"**It was my pleasure." Suddenly she did something I thought I would never expect. She came up to my face and kiss me right on the lips. It was such a great feeling because it was my first kiss and I didn't want it to stop. But unfortunately it did. She gave me that famous smile and winked, "I know you've been waiting to that all day. Now that we got it out of the way we can just be friends." She was right I was waiting to do that all day. "See ya tomorrow at school Clark."**

"**Bye Chloe." She left and I just stood there with my thoughts. Maybe just maybe Chloe and I would go out one day. Na I'm rushing ahead of myself. But I think she likes me and I think I like her. I think Chloe Sullivan just replaced Lana Lang. Maybe Chloe is the one who knows? Who knows?**

**The End**


End file.
